Esplendor
by Darker201
Summary: Después de la muerte del conde del milenio por parte de Allen, el muerte también como un mártir, por lo cual fue un héroe de su tiempo. Luego de siglos en el olvido el es invocado para participar en los juegos del Santo Grial. Ahora siendo un servet una sombra de lo que llego a ser. Sera posible que el pueda cumplir su deseo. (Denle una oportunidad). Descontinuado.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno estoy consciente que me ganaron y que ya crearon un fic de Allen x Illya a sí que me esforzare por hacer esta idea lo más original posible no sé si les guste mi mente retorcida pero ya que aquí va el capitulo. Conosco lasdos series y no se por que pero esta pareja no esta mal.**

**Disclaimer: Fate stay nigth no me pertenece.**

* * *

Después de que shinji perdió su servet recurrió a la única persona que podría saber algo.

-viejo donde estas!-grito desesperado y asustado-donde estas!.

-no hace falta que grites-dijo el padre calmado- supongo que quieres protección?-pregunto él.

-si!, por favor ayúdeme-le rogo él.

-está bien después de todo nuestro sistema nos obliga a protegerte-dijo con el mismo tono.

-gracias-dijo feliz.

-después de todo eres el primero en toda la historia en pedir protección a si que si estamos libres-dijo.

-el primero en renunciar?-dijo indignado, si su abuelo lo descubría estaría muerto.

-si eres el primero en todos los eventos de la historia que ha renunciado.

-no hay manera de volver al torneo?-quiso saber shinji asustado.

-de hecho tienes suerte tenemos un Servet libre en estos momentos-menciono el padre emocionando al chico-no sabes que categoría ponerle a sí que está bien si lo dejamos en rider?.

-si está bien-dijo pero esta vez confiado de vuelta.

-es bien-dijo para chasquear los dedos.

De ahí apareció un símbolo de invocación al lado del padre.

Apareció un peliblanco con un uniforme bastante extraño de color negro tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y ojos color plata.

-aquí esta-menciono para ver como el recién llegado empezaba a caminar enfrente de shinji.

-Master-dijo asiendo una reverencia.

Shinji se emociono puesto que la anterior rider no había hecho tal acto.

-Muy bien rider vamos a tu nuevo hogar-dijo altanero saliendo del templo.

* * *

Dos horas después…

Estaban llegando a la casa de shinji cuando Allen sintió una presencia.

-Master adelántese, berseker intentara atacarlo-dijo el nuevo Rider asiendo la reverencia otra vez.

-está bien, más vale que te apures-dijo todavía con su aire superior.

Luego de unos minutos apareció una chica un poco más joven que él acompañada de una persona de forma humanoide por a si decir ya que era una persona exageradamente grande.

-a si que el master huyo?-pregunto la chica sonriendo.

-lo siento pero no contestare a eso-menciono para ver al gigante.

-vaya que confianza le tienes a master dime que eres.

-solo te diré que mi categoría es Rider- menciono.

-berseker-dijo la chica al instante la criatura se preparaba para saltar contra el peliblanco. La chica sonrió porque sabía que no había el Servet que pudiera hacerle frente solo a Bersek pero…

-muy lento-menciono esquivando los espadazos de berseker, la chica miraba sorprendida.

Berseker seguía batiendo su espada intentando cortar a Allen, siendo él una bestia que actuaba solo por instinto solo sabía que tenía que cortar a lo que se pusiera enfrente. Allen solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de berseker, puesto que no tenía la intención de atacar pero sabía que berseker no se cansaría así que decidió tomar un papel más en el asunto. Convirtió en garras su brazo izquierdo engarras bloqueando la espada deteniendo la espada sujetándola con fuerza. Con el brazo izquierdo sujetaba la espada gigante mientras que con el otro brazo el derecho, le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar.

De un momento a otro Allen estaba enfrente de la niña con las garras en el cuello de la chica. La chica se tenso ya que no pensó que la velocidad que uso, a pesar de ser un Servet fue demasiado rápida.

-No me gustara tener que matarte-le sonrió Allen a la chica, desactivando las garro. Pero le dio un fuerte golpe al estomago. La cargo y por extraño que parezca se acerco a berseker con la chica en brazos.

-llévala-se acerco a berseker el cual a pesar de ser puro instinto acepto, la cargo y se retiro.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba archer observando el combate que había durado muy poco, estaba sorprendido porque un solo Servet logro hacerle frente a berseker.

-Esto será un problema-susurro para si desapareciendo.

Allen estaba regresando a la casa de su master, una vez cuando llego fue directo hacia donde estaba su master.

-E vuelto-dijo simplemente.

Shinji lo observo y hablo.

-Dime tu nombre el real, y que sea ahora-dijo de forma demandante.

-Allen Walker a su servicio-fue su respuesta.

-Entonces Allen verdad…-dijo pensando- te queda mejor rider a sí que te llamara de todas formas a sí.

-puede llamarme como desee-afirmo el Servet peliblanco.

-Me encanta que sepas cuál es tu lugar-dijo shinji tocando el hombro de Allen-Prepárate saldremos enseguida.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad…

Se encontraba el grupo de emiya y Rin. Estaban hablando cuando archer regreso y hablo.

-Prepárense para el combate nuestras prioridades cambiaron, hay alguien tan peligroso como un berseker-dijo para ver la cara que todos ponían, ellos no dudaron y se alistaron, puesto como una amenaza a si interferiría con sus planes encontrar de caster.

Salieron siendo guiados por archer.

-que categoría es?-pregunto emiya.

-No lo sé pero si se que debemos encargarnos de el primero.

-eso no nos da mucha información-viste a su master?

-no pero…-se cayó por qué sintió las dos presencias que ayer.

-qué pasa?-pregunto rin.

-están peleando otra vez-dijo archer-sigan todo recto y escóndanse-les sugirió- yo intentare acertarlo una flecha.

-entendido-dijo saber para guiar a los dos master.

Luego de unos minutos de corrida lograron llegar hasta donde se escuchaba la pelea. Se escondieron detrás de unos muros y vieron la pelea.

Hay estaba bersek luchando contra un servent peliblanco- los dos estaban parejos a simple vista, ambos tenían una fuerza endemoniada. Tenían suerte de que ellos dos fueran enemigos por que si fuera aliados…. Ganarían el torneo eso sin duda.

La pela continuo un rato mas los dos estaban jadeando, era la primera vez que veían esforzándose a berseker.

-qué demonios son ellos?-pregunto Rin.

-no tengo ide…-guardo silencio de lo que iba a decir por qué miro hacia adelante y se encontró con shinji sonriendo viendo la pelea que tenia ellos dos. No solo eso sino que del otro lado estaba también illya.

-shinji es otra vez master?-le pregunto a las chicas que tenia a sus lados.

Saber miro como de ese lado estaba shinji sonriendo claro la pela continua hasta que tanto como berseker, rider cayó de rodillas preparados para matarse otra pero illya hablo.

-esta vez nos marcharemos-dijo para irse con bersek rápidamente despareciendo de la escena.

Todos seguían escondidos hasta que shinji se acerco a su Servet que seguía en el piso arrodilladlo. Pateo sin dudar a Allen derribándolo.

-eres un inútil!, como no pudiste ganar en un pelea uno contra uno!-le grito mientras le pateaba en el piso, luego de un rato paro y Allen se levanto.

-volva….-no completo lo que iba a decir puesto Allen lo empujo-que crees que haces pedazo de mierda-le contesto.

Allen estaba de espaldas pero apenas se dio vuelta, lo que fue a una velocidad increíble, cortó varias flechas pero también varias lo atravesaron. Y por si fuera poco una le dio de lleno en el pecho.

-escapa!-le grito pero él no reacciono. El no tuvo más elección que abrir una puerta bajo los pies de shinji para que escapara pero él no se cayó y le grito una última cosa antes de desaparecer.

-MUERETE INUTIL!-fue lo único que dijo el master y desapareció.

Todos se acercaron donde estaba el Servet en el suelo jadeando y con mucha sangre encima.

-quien eres?-pregunto emiya, Allen solo sonrió y le dijo

-Rider, a su servicio.

-entonces fuiste su remplazo?-pregunto saber.

-algo a si solo fui su sirviente-sonrió para ver como lo miraban.

-sé que esto no me concierne pero..Cual iba a ser tu deseo-pregunto el chico pelirrojo.

-mi deseo…-dijo Allen volviendo a sonreír-volver a casa-dijo feliz.

Después de eso todos se retiraron incluso convencieron a archer que dejaran al peliblanco que ya iba a morir, nadie sobrevivía la cantidad de heridas que tenia.

Pasaron los minutos y él seguía tirado en el piso sangrando.

-jeje creo que otra vez moriré como mártir-dijo cerrando los ojos esperando el final, sus heridas sí que dolían a sí que él esperaba ya su muerte.

-con que eres un mártir-menciono otra vez enfrente suyo-no deberías andar diciendo por que moriste y tu deseos.

-haa es la niña berseker-dijo sonriendo.

-Soy Illyasviel bon Eiznbernn, no niña bersek-menciono la chica mirando el estado del Servet.

-por que defiendes a alguien como ese payaso arrogante?.

-te pediré que no le llames a si a mi Master- sonrió.

Ella lo miro impresionada puesto que ella vio el trato que le dio después de que se retirar y aun a si lo defiende?, sabía que los Servet eran fieles a sus master pero esto era ridículo.

-bueno Illya-chan que le trae a mi futuro lecho de muerte-dijo sonriendo.

Ella sonrió por que vino a ver a ese Servet?, ni ella lo sabía, tal vez quería conocer a la única persona que le iso frente a su bersek. O quizás era su bien parecido que tenia. Incluso creyó que podía hacer que ese Servet sea suyo. No sabía el por qué había decidido acercársele.

* * *

**Ok este fue el primer capítulo espero que les allá gustado y si no les gusto no lo continuare (pero eso puede cambiar). Como sea espero que les guste.**

**!DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno el retraso es por que estoy bien ocupado en mi día a día XD .**

**Estoy feliz por que hay gente que leyó esto y dejo review aunque la idea no se si es original puesto que hay otro fic de esto. Esta bien o lo cambio?.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray-man y fate stay nigth no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Allen estaba en el piso sangrando se notaba que la herida era fatal pero aun a si no mostraba muestras de dolor. Acaso no era la primera vez que le apuñalaban en el corazón. Pensó Illya.

-vas a rematarme o te quedaras viendo como sufro?-pregunto Allen tranquilo pero se le notaba que le costó decir esas frases. Puesto las muecas que hacia instantáneamente reflejaban dolor.

-No e venido a verte la verdad que me pareces algo interesante, siendo tan solo un rider fuiste capaz de enfrentarte y mantener una pelea larga contra berserker-menciono para arrodillarse cerca-que se siente el dolor que tienes ahora-no sabía el por qué aun de su atrevimiento, aunque la herida era enorme el podría matarla en un descuido.

-quieres saber?-le pregunto mirando la luna extendiendo su brazo derecho- Se siente como si quisieras escapar pero no puedes, estas triste melancólico pero no puedes llorar, el dolor es tan fuerte que quisieras que acabe ya el sufrimiento de una vez-empezó a decir algo que se podría interpretar como una poesía- La luna…. Cada vez más grande, como si quisiera atraparte y llevarte con ella, empieza a alumbrar el sendero el cual tantas ganas tienes de pasar-menciono dejando algo impresionada a la chica puesto que no esperaba una respuesta a si de parte de el.

-Tienes miedo a morir?-fue una pregunta simple, cualquiera respondería con horror y miedo que le temía a la muerte…Pero, el no era así.

Bajo su mano que estaba apuntando a la luna para decir con una gran sonrisa.

-no le tengo miedo, la muerte no es un enemigo ella solo quiere mostrarte la realidad que esta pasando, sabias que los Servant morimos una vez, no?-contesto la chica con una afirmación de la cabeza.

-Bueno si ya hemos muerto una vez por que debería temerle a la segunda?, yo e sido llamado para poder participar en los juego, cada una de nosotros tiene un deseo que quiso cumplir antes de morir pero no lo consiguió..-menciono calmado y entrecerrando los ojos.

-te daré un trato que tal si te vienes conmigo a mi equipo, seria un honor tenerte a mi mando-pregunto poniendo la mano enfrente de Allen.

-Por que me ayudas?-le pregunto con un hilo de sangre que le empezó a salir de la boca-si soy tu enemigo por que me ayudas?, puedo ver que tu no eres de las personas que piensan en los demás eso lo de sobra con solo ver tu Alma, pero aun a si… por que me ayudas?.

Ni la chica sabia el por que de sus acciones acaso solo era un capricho que quería cumplir?, o era que el peliblanco le recordaba a ella?, decir que no estaba interesada en sus capacidades de lucha.

-solo quiero asegurar mi victoria-menciono sonriendo-que dices te vienes conmigo y ganamos?, cumplirás tu deseo-dijo parándose.

De un momento a otro el pecho de Allen empezó a brillar en un tono de color verde, Illya se sorprendió pero aun mas al ver como se cerraba las heridas que tenía en el pecho, era casi como la regeneración de un berserker, enserio su categoría era rider?.

-que?-dijo sentándose en el piso del asfalto ahora casi sin ningún dolor, aun lo sentía entumecido pero ya no le dolía nada.

-cierto… la inocencia me impide morir-dijo riendo y rascándose la cabeza nervioso. Miro a la chica la cual seguía sorprendida, de todo lo que creía no se esperaba de que el mismo se salvase.

-y tu corazón?...-pregunto aun sorprendida.

-a eso jajaja es solo que olvide que no puedo morir por algo tan simple-dijo parándose y mirando a la niña.

-aceptare tu oferta con una condición-dijo el sonriendo, pero de un momento a otro berserker cayó del cielo al lado de la chica.

-cuales-pregunto esta ya recuperada de la sorpresa.

-quiero que mi master siga siendo mi master, no quiero traicionarlo-sonrió con lo que dijo y sorprendió otra vez mas a la chica puesto que de todo de que se esperaba ora vez no creyo que su lealtad era tal hacia su master.

Ella lo pensó un momento puesto que si aceptaba significaba que el y el idiota cobarde seria un equipo, aunque si se consideraba los beneficios no estaban mal.

-de acuerdo vamos-dijo ella resignada.

-excelente te prometo que una vez que negociemos con mi master podrá incluso darme cualquier orden-dijo asiendo una reverencia. Se levanto sonrió, chasqueo los dedos para ver como una puerta de color blanco aparecía de la nada como.

-Que es eso?-pregunto Illya algo desconfiada.

-si te dijera el nombre no sería justo-dijo sonriendo- cuando mi master acepte te responderé cualquier pregunta-sonrió para encaminarse a la puerta tendiéndole la mano a la chica.

Dudo un poco pero acepto, tomo la mano y entraron juntos.

* * *

La chica se quedo estupefacta al ver la escena que tenía delante de ella, había una ciudad con edificios del estilo antiguo, todo era color blanco y hermoso aunque cuando cambio la vista miro como varias puerta s estaban cerradas con candados y cadenas mas no le dio importancia y le siguió hasta que entro en otro puerta que apenas la cruzaron llevo directo a la casa de shinji.

El nombrado estaba en su habitación esperando a que viniera su servant. Escucho el timbre y bajo para encontrase con la razón de su dolor de cabeza.

Allen se arrodillo y empezó a hablar.

-master… ya llegue-dijo para recibir un patada en su nuca dejando su cara pegada al piso, mientras la aplastaba.

-Quien te crees que eres!, mandarme a mí a otro lado y ser herido! Eres un basura!-seguía pisando la cabeza de Allen el cual solo se resigno.

-master… e traído a alguien para formar una tregua-dijo el para que shinji quitara su vista de el y pasara a mirar a la chica que lo miraba frio. Ni siquiera ella trataba tan mal a su servant, lo contrario para ella si era un compañero que valiera la pena berserker.

-soy Illyas von Einzbern-se presento.

-Disculpe mi comportamiento, Soy Shinji Mato, es un placer conocerla-menciono feliz puesto que no solo el idiota de su servant trajo una chica para la tregua sino que era la chica que controlaba al berserker-por favor perdone todo lo que esta cosa pudo haberle causado-dijo altanero.

La chica no le gusto mucho el rato que shinji le daba a Rider puesto que el no habla mal de el mas lo contrario lo defiende. Acaso el no notaba eso?.

Pasaron adentro de la casa de shinji el cual estaba mas que tranquilo, mas sin embargo Allen estaba encadenado en otra habitación por desobedecer a su master lo cual volvió a molestar a la Einzbern.

-Eres muy inteligente al haberme elegido a mi como tu aliado-sonrió como siempre-a pesar del servant que tengo vamos a ayudar mas de lo que crees.

" porque no lo mato y ya…." Pensó Illya recordando un momento después al peliblanco que le causo curiosidad.

-antes de aliarme contigo quiero que me des el nombre de tu servant-dijo ella cortante puesto no soportaba a gusanos como el.

-de ese inútil-dijo sorprendido-Mmmm….-empezó a pensar queriendo recordar el nombre-creo que dijo que se llamaba Allen Walker o algo a si-con solo decir esto la chica se sorprendió otra vez en la noche.

-me estás diciendo que tu servant es el exorcista más poderoso que allá existido y lo tratas como basura?-le costó mantener su cara fría para no gritarle "Como se supone que no conociera a Allen Walker!" cualquiera con conocimientos simples de historia religiosa, sabría quien fue.

-exorcista?, me estas diciendo que el era parte de esa organización?-lo que le faltaba a Illya tener que enseñar a un master el pasado de servant. Que bajo a caído.

-No era un simple exorcista el fue uno de los más poderos, a pesar de ser un demonio el también fue un exorcista-dijo resumiendo lo más posible el libro de mas de siete mil paginas que había del chico.

-un demonio exorcista?!, es un traidor que traiciono a su propio clan!, no me sorprende que se atan débil-dijo queriendo lucirse. De un momento a otro un montón de cuchillas estuvieron rodeando a shinji el cual se espanto.

-Escúchame bien-dijo Illya-de donde vengo el es una persona muy importante solo que su existencia se mantiene en secreto. Para cualquiera que conoce su historia completa lo respeta, a si que óyeme muy bien que no lo repetiré-dijo en tono frio. Shinji solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza con horror.

-Primero que nada si intentas cortejarme te lo corto-dijo en tono frio. Shinji se asusto y por instinto se cubrió con sus brazos-segundo más te vale que mejores tu trato con Allen-kun el es muy poderoso y eficiente, además que de donde vengo sí que lo respetan y admiran a sí que no lo vuelvas a maltratar-dijo aun más fría y acercando sus dagas al cuello- y tercero-dijo aun mas escalofriante- espero llevarnos bien-sonrió con inocencia, desconcertando a shinji.

La chica fue directo a donde se encontraba Allen y le quito las cadenas.

-muy bien Allen-kun de ahora en adelante tu serás mi acompañante-dijo con su cara normal de siempre.

-Allen-kun?, supongo que ya a hablado con mi master-sonrió el chico-espero no estorbarle señorita Einzber- con la misma reverencia.

-no me llamas a si tienes derecho a llamarme de la forma que te plasta, pero menos niña berserker, entendido?.

-claro...mmmm- pensó para cómo llamarla- si no te molesta entonces está bien, no Illya-chan?-sonrió desconcertando a la chica y aun lo increíble que parezca hiso que se sonroje.

* * *

**BUUUUUENO! Hasta hay llego esta vez perdón por el retraso estuve con faltas de ideas pero con esto del dia de sal Valentín recordé como me agrada esta pareja, a si que hasta hay dejo y que para la próxima vez no me voy a tardar tanto puesto que ahora tengo mas ideas de como continuar!. Me despido y espero que le alla gustado el cap!. Cualquier cosa me comunican por lo reviews a si que espero sus comentarios ojala que me los dejen vamosno sean tacaños.**

**!DEJEN REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola actualizo este fic por que la verdad no puedo dormir sin dejar de pensar en hacer algo a si que esto va para todos lo que leyeron mi fic y en agradecimiento a los que dejaron reviews ya que hacen que me den mas ganas de seguir.**

**Disclaimers: -man y Fate stay nigth no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Luego de que Illya le quitara las cadenas a Allen y la pequeña conversación que tuvieron. Ahora ellos se encontraban fuera del curto. Allen apenas vio a shinji se puso de rodillas esperando otro golpe pero nada no vino nada lo cual llamo la atención del alvino.

-sígueme-le dijo Illya, Allen solo siguió a la chica hasta donde le indicaba.

Salieron de la casa de shinji pero Allen se detuvo.

-donde vamos?-pregunto serio.

-no te preocupes solo será un momento además berserker está aquí para cuidarlo-fue la respuesta de la chica.

-si mientes no dudare en asesinarte-fueron las frías palabras del chico.

Salieron de la casa, Illya un poco alterada por que el peli blanco si que sabia como hacer para que alguien tuviera miedo. Siguieron caminando un rato hasta que llegaron a la plaza, curiosamente ya era de dia y la gente también se aglomeraba bastante en ese lugar.

Caminaron un rato y se sentaron en una banca, Allen se sentía un poco nervioso por que cada chica que pasaba no le dejaba de mirar y sabia que había como dos o tres chicas detrás de el siguiéndolo, en resumen el estaba siendo el blanco de cas todas las miradas femeninas.

Illya pensó un momento que iba a decir, no sabia como iniciar la conversación y pensó un momento y se le ocurrió algo.

-Dime como se siente estar muerto?-pregunto la chica que quería saber ya que berserker no era de muchas palabras que digamos.

-al lugar donde fui no es para nada divertido-comento Allen con una mirada triste pero estaba sonriendo –soy parte del clan noe, un verdadero demonio por así decir, no podría responder como es el paraíso si en verdad existe ya que yo fui directo hacia abajo.

Illya estaba sorprendida no imaginaba que un héroe terminaría en semejante lugar y mas si este héroe era conocido por ser uno de los mas "puros" por a si decir en cuanto a como era.

-perdón por preguntar..-fue la respuesta de Illya.

-no te preocupes en estos momentos estoy feliz a si que no tiene por que preocuparte por es-dijo el alvino feliz.

-ya veo, entonces como fue la pele contra el conde?, escuche que fue destruida un ciudad completa por el combate-dijo Illya notando que Allen sonreía.

-la pelea fue bastante agotadora, use toda mi energía vital en la pelea-comento.

-pero por que nunca encontraron tu cuerpo?-pregunto la chica.

-simple, en el fuego cruzado con el conde el y yo fuimos destruidos por la explosión de nuestros ataques finales-dijo Allen calmado, eso sorprendió a la chica-aun recuerdo como ese gordinflón a pesar de que se estaba incinerando se reia como loco haaaa-suspiro y continua-de todos modos la tierra esta libre gracias a mi muerte a si que no tengo ningún remordimiento-dijo sonriendo.

-la orden hiso un gran trabajo en ocultar toda la información sobre los exorcistas y los akumas, fue complicado encontrar algo de usted, el vaticano tenia todos los documentos sobre los exorcistas.

-a si que siguen…. Bueno que me dices de ti-dijo el alvino.

-bueno soy Illyasviel von Eizbert, soy un homúnculo, vengo de Alemania y mi hermano también esta en la guerra-dijo ella.

-tu hermano? Quien es-pregunto Allen.

-Shirou Emiya-dijo sonriendo-aunque me gustaría verlo-dijo pensativa.

-quieres verlo?- fue la pregunta de Allen para ver como a la chica le brillaban los ojos de felicidad , al ver eso Allen sonrió.

-sígueme-fue lo que dijo para ir a un lugar con menos gente y empezar a levantar sus dedos en su frente y e de repente se abrió una puerta blanca como antes.

La chica se quedo en silencio y tomo otra vez la mano de Allen para entrar ella aun no se acostumbraba a eso a si que entro con algo de miedo ya que no sabia que es lo que podía estra detrás.

Una vez que ingresaron Allen se dirijo a una puerta y recito algo y abrió la puerta y entro seguida de Illya que aun le estaba tomando de la mano.

Aparecieron detrás de la casa de Emiya Illya se sorprendió bastante y empezó a ver a los alrededores.

-esa es la famosa arca de la que están en los reportes, pregunto ella mirando como en menos de unos segundo pudo llegar aun lugar, siendo que llos estaban bastante alejados de esa zona.

-exacto es algo que me permito ir a cualquier lugar que estuve con anterioridad-comento Allen.

-ya veo…. Por que estuviste a qui?-fue la pregunto de la hica.

-simple-dijo Allen sonriendo-mi master me pidió que vijiloara las casa de los demás para a si poder acabar con cualquiera en el caso que estén descuidados-dijo el chico simplemente.

-entonces el era tu objetico?-pregunto la chica.

-el y otros tres mas-comento el alvino acercándose la casa.

Luego de eso sintió como alguien estaba o mejor dicho sintió tres presencias, podía a postar que eran, saber, emiya, y rin.

Salieron y se pusieron enfrente de la puerta y tocaron la puerta, ellos tocaron la puerta y esperaron y salió emiya con cara calmando pero luego de unos segundos se sorprendió.

-descuida venimos en paz-dijo Allen e Illya aseguro.

-saber-llamo el chico y la hic allego y transformo su vestimenta normal a su traje que usaba en batalla al ver a ambos.

-tranquilos…-dijo Allen con una gota en la cabeza y levantando las manos-solo vinimos por que Illya-chan quería ver a su hermano-dijo Allen.

-hermano?-pregunto saber.

-hai. Emiya nii-san-comento la chica, lo cual sorprendió a varios.

-salo venimos a hablar-comento Allen mas tranquilo.

-déjenlos pasar-comento una voz a su espalda y era nada mas ni nada menos que Rin-quiero saber como es que el esta aquí otra incluso después de que le atravesaran el corazón.

Todos recordaron ese detalle de como el Rider que fue atravesado por las flecas de archer estaba hay presente.

-esta bien pero espero explicaciones-suspiro para dejarlos entrar.

Luego de que pasaran al interior de la habitación ellos se sentaron.

-bueno no puedes decir como sigues a qui presente y no moriste?-pregunto Rin.

-puedo regenerarme de un ataque a si-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-dime enserio eres un rider?-pregunto emiya.

-la verdad mi master me llama asi , pero podrías ser un berserker, mi master eligió llamarme rider eso es todo-volviendo a sorprender a todos.

-bueno pero por que estas a qui con ella?-dijo saber refiriéndose a Illya.

-sobre eso….shinji esta usando a berserker y me presto a cambio su rider-dijo la chica dejando sorprendido otra vez a todos.

Esta será una larga reunión…pensó Allen tomando un sorbo del te.

* * *

**Bueno hasta hay el capitulo. Por que tan corto?, el sabando voy a subir otro cap, es que ya psao mas de un mes desde que subi el ultimo cap por eso. DEJEN REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno como prometí aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior que fue muy corto. Muchas gracias a la gente que deja Review y que motiva a seguir la historia. También tengo un fic de D. Gray-man, es The pirate adventure, bueno tengo que hacer algo de publicidad verdad xD.**

**Disclaimers: D. gay-man y Fate stay nigth no me pertenece.**

* * *

Como se suponía ahí estaban Allen e Illya hablando con dos mas masters mas equipo contrario por que estaban hablando tan amena mente con el otro equipo? Simple es por que querían respuestas de como un simple rider, habían sobrevivido a u herida fatal y también querían saber algo sobre la "Hermana" de Emiya.

Allen estaban sentado tranquilamente tomando su taza de té, mientras venia discutir a los demás masters, también estaba saver lista para cortarle la cabeza en el menor movimiento que haga, si así era la "platica" que quería tener Illya, ella burlándose de los demás master con su actitud inocente, lo cual le pareció gracioso a Allen incluso tal vez adorable.

De un momento a otro Allen levanto la mano derecha rápidamente, saber preparo su espada pero vio como había atrapado una flecha que vino de alguna parte. Bajo la fecha encima de la mesa que estaba enfrente de el. El alvino vio como Rin maldecía por lo bajo, no le tomo mucho adivinar que fue lo que sucedió.

-bueno esa flecha tardo un poco más de lo que esperaba-dijo el peli blanco, tranquilo regalando una sonrisa a los demás-no se ustedes pero mi orden es no hacer les daño a si no se preocupen no pienso mover ni un dedo por hacer algo al respeto de la flecha que está a punto de entrar en mi cabeza-finalizo.

Al terminar de decir eso Allen ladeo a un lado la cabeza y como dijo una flecha pasó a su lado sorprendiendo a todos ya que su ataque sorpresa se había ido.

Illya estaba calmada y sonreía a Allen que el también le dio una sonrisa como si supiera que es lo que quería.

Seguido de eso Allen se levanto y se fue afuera.

-síganme, y traigan a su francotirador también dijo Illya mientras salía afuera de la casa.

-qué hacemos?-pregunto Emiya a Rin.

-le vamos a seguir el juego hasta cierto punto, además ya llame a archer-fueron las palabras de la chica.

Luego de eso se alistaron y salieron afuera de la casa, Emiya estaba preparado para lo que vengo y Rin también, Saber estaba mirando a su alrededor, ya que no sabía que podría suceder.

Cuando el grupo salió a la calle se encontró con la chica y el peliblanco que estaban conversando amenamente lo cual llamo la atención de todos y las cuando le dijo lo último, que hiso Allen sonriera y le sobara la cabeza a la chica, dio uno pasos al frente solo para encontrar al grupo preparado para todo, eso hiso que el endureciera su mirada, cambio la mirada cálida

Que tenia y la transformo en una mirada fría, con sus ojos color plata, parecían dos témpanos de hielo al mirarlos, pero sin que el mismo Allen supiera, su ojo izquierdo se activo lo cual sorprendió a los presentes no solo sino que les asusto un poco, que estaban enfrentando a un berserker según ellos.

-oni-chan agamas algo quiero poner a prueba las habilidades de sus servets, quiero asegurarme de que van a ser los últimos con los que me enfrentare, que les parece?-pregunto la chica sonriendo.

Esto sorprendió a varios ella estaba haciendo esto solo para ver si podían sobrevivir el juego del santo agrias?, les estaba ayudando a entrenar?, esa y varias más fueron las preguntas de los que estaban enfrente.

-está bien aceptamos, pero con una regla-empezó tohkasa.

-se podría saber cuál?-pregunto Allen en un tono educado.

-que no vamos a eliminar a los Servet-afirmo ella.

-no te preocupes no aria nada que afectara a oni-chan-dijo Illya sonriendo, lo cual causo un sonrojo en Emiya. A pesar de ser el enemigo seguía siendo su hermana menor, y claro que con esa cara que tiene era imposible estar sin sonreír.

Los presentes se ubicaron en sus lugares indicados y se prepararon para el enfrentamiento que llevarían acabo en este instante, ahora sí que están serios, pero algo perturbados por la mirada que les daba Allen.

El enfrentamiento o mejor dicho entrenamientos comenzó.

Allen al poco tiempo corrió a una velocidad muy superior de la normal, su primer objetico fue archer el cual estaba cargando su arco que en cuestión de segados ya había disparado la flecha pero Allen la había esquivado.

Sin más remedio saco sus dagas gemelas y sin perder tiempo se arremetió en frente de Allen el cual saco su brazo izquierdo transformado en las garras que solía poner cuando se enfrentaba a alguien.

Apenas empezó el combate ya se veía la gran potencia de ambos, Allen estaba reteniéndolos ataques de archer al mismo tiempo que el contraatacaba, el estaba en ventaja pero no duro mucho ya que se tuvo que agachar para evitar un espada que iba directo a su cabeza, eso lo hiso sin tanto esfuerzo de lo que pareció en batalla solo para, lanzar una patada en el estomago de archer que lo hiso retroceder varios metros y concentrarse en saber, que su habilidad con la espada estaba bastante por encima de lo que había vista hasta ahora.

Saver lanzo una ráfaga de estocadas en dirección a Allen el cual estaba bloqueando como podía y esquivando, luego sintió como archer ya estaba enfrente suyo con la daga cerca de él, en una milésima de segundo logro agacharse y hacer que ambos, archer y saber chocaran armas, pero no duro mucho puesto que se recuperaron al instante.

Saber salió corriendo enfrente de él mientras archer cargaba su arco, ellos estaban tensos puesto que la velocidad del joven de pelo blanco era exacta que la de un berserker, si así es no podían dejar de compararlo con ello.

Mientras por los espectadores, tanto Rin y Emiya estaban que se les caía la boca y Illya sonreír, sin ningún problema de lo que pude estar pasando ahora, ya que sabía que para ellos le sería imposible enfrentarse a Allen, o como ahora están fuera era rider.

Volviendo a la pelea, ahora tanto como saber y archer, jadeaban, era lógico que eso sucediera, pero por suerte no era los únicos ya que Allen se veía tan bien algo cansado por la gran cantidad de espadas y flechas que esquivo y desvió. Pero no se iba a rendir, si había algo que él jamás aria es rendirse.

Corrió con todo su energía en dirección al enemigo y contraataco con todas sus fuerzas, el usaba sus garras solo para desviar las espadas pero, cuando se trataba de golpear, lanzaba patas y golpes monstruosos. El estaba como una fiera ahora, sus ojos miraban a la nada, solo actuaba por instinto, se podía ver como su aura color verde se intensificaba a cada momento que pasaba.

Para Archer y saber, su cambio de actitud solo significo problemas y e os grande, ya que ese cambio de actitud que tubo lo puso más fuerte más rápido e incluso más feroz que antes, el antes emanaba una enorme energía pura, pero en estos momentos se iba ennegreciendo de apoco su aura. Era como ver a una fiera suelta, de hecho eso es en lo que se convirtió Allen.

-juraría que ese es un berserker si no supiera que es un rider-fueron las palabras tohsaka, Emiya contesto.

-si fuera lo que decirnos esta batalla no terminaría bien, el tiene control al menos-fueron las palabras de Emiya.

-el puede ser buena persona pero a la hora de cumplir sus objetivos él es la persona más peligrosa que hay-dijo Illya, que no se supo cuando pero estaba al lado de Emiya y le abrazaba. Por otro lado el chico solo deliraba, tenía que admitir Illya era un ángel como personas a veces, pero también podía ser un dolor de cabeza. En resumen su hermana era un problema.

Mientras que ellos conversaban se podía ver como seguía el combate, Allen seguía combatiendo pero ahora el combate iba para él.

En un momento dado de la pelea Allen mando a volar las dagas de archer haciendo que este abriera sus ojos por la sorpresa y recibir un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo fuera. Ahora estaba saber que estaba casada, pero seguía peleando y tanto como Allen ella debía seguir combatiendo no importa qué, pero por esta vez su oponente no era de su talla.

Saber que mando un tajo vertical a Allen el cual lo bloqueo con su mano izquierda, y sujeto la espada lo cual dejo fuera la defensa de saber. De un momento a otro Allen le había dado varios golpes en el estomago a una velocidad increíble, parecía que conforme transcurría la batalla él se sentía mejor.

-SABER!-exclamo Emiya para ver como su Servet salía volando.

Después de lo sucedido el "entrenamiento" termino con la victoria de Allen que se encontraba más calmado ya y no como la fiera de antes y eso llamo la intención a varios por que vieron como él se acercaba a Illya.

Illya lo abrazo de la cintura, tenía que admitir que ella misma estaba sorprendida de lo fuerte que era, ni siquiera un rasguño! Es cierto ella tal vez exagero con el abrazo pero Allen era de mucha confianza. Solo se le decía algo y lo hacía sin titubear, no necesitaba los hechizos de comandos para obedecer lo que Illya le decir simplemente el actuaba por cuenta propia notado su lealtad.

Luego de unos minutos archer y saver recobraron la conciencia y miraron a Allen, el en estos momento para ellos se veía imponente.

-puedo preguntar algo?-le dijo Emiya a Illya.

-lo que quieras Oni-chan-sonrió la chica.

-si shinji era el master de Rider por que tú tienes a rider?-interrogo.

-eso es por que hicimos un trato, yo le prestaba mi berserker y él me prestaba su Rider-comento la chica, tomando la mano de Allen, el chico se sonrojo, pero sonrió.

Eso no paso desapercibido de los ojos de los presentes, que ya estaban pensando en muchas de las cosas que pudo haber llevado a lo que estaba pasando entre el servent y la chica.

-bueno nos tenemos que retirar ya es casi de mañana otra vez-dijo con asombro la chica-Rider podemos irnos ya?-le pregunto la chica, se le hiso difícil decirle de esa forma tan fría, pero era lo mejor.

-claro ahora-dijo Allen, cerró los ojos un momento y chasqueo lo dedos y apareció una puerta de color blanco.

-bueno a llegado el momento de partir-dijo el alvino que seguía tomando de la mano de la chica y entraron en el arca para desaparecer.

Los demás se quedaron con cara de…. QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! Si así estaban los pobres que no sabía que ocurría aquí.

* * *

Con Allen e Illya.

Estaban llegando a casa de shinji cuando notaron algo raro demasiado raro…..

-eso es?...-dijo Illya abriendo sus ojos en par en par con la vista que tenia ahí en frente.

-lamentablemente si-dijo una voz cerca de ahí.

Que era lo que vieron ahí?, era nada más ni nada menos que a berserker mutilado y desapareciendo de apoco, increíble no?, lo más temido estaba hay muerto.

Allen vio quien era el que hablaba. Vio a una mujer volando cerca de ahí tenía una capucha por su cabeza lo que impedía verle la cara y una vestido bastante grande.

-Bueno lamento decepcionarlos con su reunión pero ahora ya no están sus compañeros-dijo la mujer-donde están mis modales, soy Caster un gusto al verla de nuevo Illyasviel-contesto sonriendo.

Allen se preocupo, activo su ojo con la esperanza de encontrar a su master pero no logro nada, no lograba encontrar el alma de su master por ningún lado de la mansión O logro huir o….

-que buscas rider?-pregunto caster sonriendo alzando…

-MALDICION!-grito Allen al ver la cabeza de su master en el aire, si era una pesadilla del alvino ya quería despertar!.

-saben fue muy difícil acabar con este cobarde-suspiro caster-el berserker de ahí estaba loco por protegerlo quien sabe por qué? Jajajaja-se rio.

-…..- se quedo en silencio Allen.

-que el gato les comió la legua?-pregunto la Servet, Illya estaba aun en shock por lo de su berserker y Allen….

La energía de Allen aumento de golpe, llamando la atención de caster e Illya.

Unos estigmas aparecieron en la frente de Allen y su pelo blanco puro se ennegreció y sus ojos plata, fueron cambiados por unos amarillos muy penetrantes y fríos, su piel también pasó de ser blanca a obscura. Su vestimenta cambio antes llevaba un pantalón negro con botas de igual color que le llegaban a hasta las rodillas, la camisa blanco junto con el chaleco negro cambiaron… Ahora llevaba un traje de exorcistas.

-imperdonable-susurro-Allen sacando la espada de exorcismo.

-la forma Noé…-dijo Illya en asombro.

En un pestañeo, Allen estaba enfrente de caster, la cual bloqueo la espada pero salió disparada hacia el suelo, pero no se detuvo hay apenas se levanto una patada le fue propinada.

-maldición-susurro para desaparecer en un portal, casi siendo golpeado por la espada.

Allen cuando vio que desapareció, volvió a como estaba hace un momento, maldiciendo. El había perdido su master ya no tenía por qué participar en el "Juego". Ahora volvería a la nada.

Illya que se recupero un poco más se acerco a Allen, el cual estaba llorando? Por shinji? Tal grado de confianza tenia Allen en su master?, a pesar de como lo trataba el estaba triste por lo que le sucedió a shinji?.

-Allen..-susurro Illya, que no se sentía bien con Allen en ese estado. Allen inmediata mente se limpio y sonrió como siempre lo hacía, aunque esta vez era fingida.

-que sucede Illya?-pregunto el chico sin añadir el "chan" como siempre lo hacía.

Illya dudo un poco, y si se molestaba, y si creía que era una roca sin sentimientos?, no sabía quehacer no tenía a su berserker lo cual la dejaba fuera de los juegos, y Allen perdió a su master lo cual lo dejaba en el mismo caso.

Suspiro hondo la chica para hablar.

-quieres ser mi Servet?-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Allen que ya estaba de pie se sorprendió mucho por lo que pregunto, pero luego de unos momentos sonrió y se agacho a la altura de la chica.

-será un honor-dijo el chico sonriendo dulcemente.

-gracias..-dijo Illya para darle un abrazo a Allen, el había perdido a su master y ella a su Servet pero por fortuna el destino logro hacer que estos dos se juntaran para poder seguir combatiendo, como de ser.

-vamos a casa?-le dijo Illya.

-si-dijo Allen abriendo una puerta del arca.

-por que tienes una puerta a mi casa?-dijo la chica inflando los cachetes.

-es que tenía que mantenerte en vigilancia, jeje-dijo Allen rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Illya se limito a tomar la mano y entra junto con Allen al arca para llegar a su destino.

* * *

**Bueno amigos eso a sido todo, espero que les allá gustado y si quieren que cambie algo solo déjenlo en los review si?, estoy feliz por que hay gente que si leyó esto y eso me hace sentirme con ganas de continuar.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO OLVIDEN DECIR DEJAR SU RIVIEW Y DECIRME QUE LE FALTA OS I ESTA BIEN, OK?**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
